Hufflepuff's Cup
by zutarakid50
Summary: Part two of a series of One-shots I plan on making that all have to do with Voldemort in some way. All named after his Horcruxs! 'Hufflepuff's Cup' Muggleborn's get one-up on Voldemort...


Small warning: This is an AU for Harry's sixth year. The plan Draco's carrying out is different. Enjoy!

* * *

Luckily the Gryffindor common room was mostly empty when Harry Potter ran in yelling; "I was right about Malfoy!!!"

Ron and Hermione didn't even look up from their places next to the fire. "You're lucky no one else heard you just now, Harry." Hermione said as she turned a page in her book, _The Standard Book of Spells_.

"Harry, mate, can you stop with your "Malfoy is a Death Eater" obsession?" Asked Ron, "It can't be healthy."

"But didn't you hear me? I was right! He IS helping Voldemort and just finished the last part of the plan!" This got Hermione and Ron's attention.

Ron stared at him, horror struck, "What did you hear?"

"Apparently, Voldemort- stop twitching, Ron! - came up with an idea to come to Hogwarts using Polyjuice Potion."

Ron raised an eyebrow at him, "So why would he need Malfoy's help?"

"He wants to use some of Dumbledore's hair. Malfoy's just got it and is giving it to Voldemort during Christmas Holiday." Harry explained.

Ron broke the short silence, "But…that's just two days away!" Harry nodded his agreement as Ron shot up from his chair. "We've got to tell Dumbledore!"

"No." Both boys turned in shock to look at Hermione who, to there utter confusion, was smiling.

"I must be going mental." Ron said shaking his head, "I think I just heard you say 'no' to telling Dumbledore that You-Know-Who is going to invade Hogwarts."

Hermione smile grew wider. "You're not going mental." She assured him, "I just know something else we can do to stop Malfoy." And, despite Ron and Harry's best attempts, Hermione would not tell them her plan for the rest of the night.

* * *

Their last class before the end of term was Potions. "I hope this plan of yours is a good one." Harry hissed to Hermione as the three of them sat down two desks away from Malfoy. Hermione merely gave him the same smile she had on last night and whispered "Don't worry about it."

Before Harry could reply, Slughorn had started the lesson, "Today we will be making the Torpeo Potion. Now does anyone know- but of course! Miss. Granger?"

"The Torpeo Potion numbs your body for an hour to a day depending on how much you take."

"Exactly! 10 points to Gryffindor! Now this potion is tricky because-" But Harry and Ron never heard what was so tricky about Torpeo potion. They both turned their attention to Hermione who had started flipping through her potion book, apparently looking for something.

"Hermione," Ron said slowly, "Torpeo is on page 134 if that's what you're-"

"I'm not looking for that. Pay attention to Slughorn, not me!" Ron and Harry immediately started to listen in on the lesson but Slughorn had already told the class to try to make the potion. As Harry and Ron started looking over the Prince's book for tips, Hermione started to add ingredients to her caldron.

"Hermione, why are you adding Limbus grass? You don't need that for Torpeo." Harry asked after 15 minutes.

"You're very right, Harry," Hermione grinned, "You don't need it for the _Torpeo_ potion." She stirred her caldron three times clockwise before she turned to Harry, "You _do_ need it for the fog-conjuring potion though." And with that, Hermione Granger pushed her caldron off the table.

The effect was immediate; a thick white fog swept over the room and made it nearly impossible to see what was happening. Harry heard Slughorn yelling "Calm down everyone! CALM DOWN! Stay in your seats while I figure this out!" But at the same time felt Hermione leave his side.

By the time the fog clear, however, she was back in her seat. As Slughorn scolded Hermione, Ron leaned toward Harry and whispered, "What did she do?" Harry could only shrug.

Ron and Harry didn't get a chance to speak to Hermione alone until they were on the train on their way to Kings Cross for the holidays.

'Hermione; _please _tell us what you did!" Ron ordered for what must have been the twelfth time since the potion lesson (not that Harry was counting or anything).

"Fine, fine," Hermione said absently while she petted Crookshanks.

Seconds after she told them what she had done and what she expected to happen, Harry and Ron were on the floor of their compartment laughing.

"Th-That's BRILLIANT, Hermione!" Ron managed to say after a few minutes.

"I wish we could see THAT!" Harry chucked.

They spent the rest of the train ride thinking of what the result of Hermione's plan to foil Voldemort coming to Hogwarts would be. I encourage you to think of what she could have done………………

Ok now read what went on-

* * *

Voldemort sat in front of a simmering cauldron awaiting Draco Malfoy. The young Malfoy had written to him a few days ago claiming that he had Dumbledore's hairs and the plan was nearly complete. Bellatrix had been brewing the Polyjuice potion in Malfoy manor and it was just now finished and sitting in front of Lord Voldemort. Said Dark Lord was already dress in robes similar to Dumbledore's. He stared at the door on the other side of the room impatiently.

"He should be here soon, my lord." Bellatrix said giving the potion another stir.

As if he had been waiting for her to say that before arriving, the door opened and a nervous Draco entered the room.

"You have it then?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my lord, a hair of Dumbledore's." Draco bowed and walked up to the cauldron. He handed to vial containing a single hair to his aunt and watched as she added it to a silver goblet full of Polyjuice potion. The potion bubbled and turned scarlet. All three Slytherins sneered at it.

Voldemort took the goblet from Bellatrix and chuckled mirthlessly. "Now I can finally control Hogwarts." And he drank the potion.

Within minutes, Voldemort was standing in front of them looking nothing like Voldemort at all. In fact, it would appear they over estimated how big to buy Dumbledore robes so the robes fell over Voldemort's form.

Voldemort, his voice slightly muffled because of the robes covering his head, asked, "Did it work?"

"It would appear we over estimated how big to buy Dumbledore robes, my lord. We can't see your face." Bellatrix informed him. Draco, meanwhile, was confused. The real Albus Dumbledore was at least a head taller that Draco, so why was Voldemort not?

"That can be remedied." Voldemort said and he pulled the robes back from his head.

As the robes fell to Voldemort's back, Bellatrix and Draco gasped. It was not Dumbledore standing in front of them…

"What are you two looking at?" Hermione Granger asked the Death Eaters, "Do I not look like Albus Dumble-" To Draco's horror, Voldemort, looking like Hermione, turned to look in the mirror on the wall next to him.

The Dark Lord let out a very Hermione shriek of surprise before picking up his want and pointing it at the Malfoy heir. "Malfoy, what did you do?!" The glare he was sending Draco looked oddly worse when sent through Hermione's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! My lord, I didn't know-"

"You have turned me into a-a…MUDBLOOD!" With that final word, Voldemort threw his wand down and pounced at Draco, clearing the cauldron completely. The poor Pureblood yelped in a very un-Malfoy like manor as he jumped out of the way and ran out the door.

Hermione!Voldemort didn't miss a beat and ran after him, "I'll kill you Malfoy! Get back here right now!" Leaving Bellatrix to sit forgotten next to the still bubbling Polyjuice potion.

* * *

"Hermione, you could've told us you were playing a trick on You-Know-Who!"

"Yeah, we could've slipped in a Canary Cream!"

"Sorry, Fred and George. I'll let you know next time."

* * *

Don't tell me that Voldemort wouldn't over-react over being turned into Hermione. He so would. Lol!

Thanks go out to all those who reviewed or faved 'Ravenclaw's Diadem' and/or put me on Author's Alert. It means a lot! Special thanks to my friend Deanna for inspired me to write this during one of out many weird conversations.

This is named 'Hufflepuff's Cup' since Hermione killed that Horcrux and made sure Voldemort was humiliated by a Muggleborn. She's great, really ^^

By the way, Torpeo means 'Numb' in latian, if that surprises anyone.

Thank you for reading! Please review or the next one-shot will take longer to come out ;)

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


End file.
